super_powers_listsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasper Quinn
Jasper James Quinn is an evolved human who was born into the Quinn and McKinnon families, two well-known and influential families of evolved humans. After years of being unable to conceive, Jasper's parents resorted to in vitro fertilization which blessed the couple with a set of quadruplets. Throughout primary and secondary school, Jasper and three quadruplet sisters attended expensive, private schools where they received the best education and each became highly skilled and intelligent in their specialized fields. For Jasper, his specialized field is the life sciences: biology, chemistry, anatomy, physiology, etc. After graduating college, Jasper began attending Northwestern University in Illinois and plans on attending medical school at Johns Hopkins University to pursue a career as a surgical oncologist. Despite having a loving and wealthy family, being an attractive man, and having enough charisma and intelligence to get him incredibly far in his life, Jasper suffers from severe bipolar disorder; this causes him to suffer from extreme mood swings that range from depression, manic euphoria, or self-destructive rage. His mental illness comes partially from his genetics, since mental illness runs on the maternal side of his family, and having to deal with the pressure of growing up as a homosexual man. Relatives *James Quinn, Sr. (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Suzanna Quinn (paternal grandmother) *Marcus McKinnon (maternal grandfather) *Deloris McKinnon (maternal grandmother) *James Quinn, Jr. (father) *Jeanette Quinn (mother) *Jessa Quinn (quadruplet sister) *Joelle Quinn (quadruplet sister) *Julia Quinn (quadruplet sister) *Joy Quinn (younger sister) *Jeffrey Quinn (paternal uncle) *Adeline Quinn (paternal aunt-in-law) *Venetia Quinn (paternal first cousin) *Valeria Quinn (paternal first cousin) *Vance Quinn (paternal first cousin) *Maura Bradford (maternal aunt) *Bradley Bradford (maternal uncle-in-law) *DeMarcus Bradford (maternal first cousin) *DeLaney Bradford (maternal first cousin) Powers Hydrokinesis: the ability to generate and manipulate water with one's mind and body. Jasper creates water from his hands and channels his controlling ability through his hands as well. He is also able to manipulate the temperature of the water he creates, allowing him to create water that is at boiling temperatures to freezing temperatures. *''Water mimicry:'' the ability to transform one's body into water. For an unknown reason, when Jasper transforms his body into water, the mass of his watery body is much greater than the mass of his human body. While in his water-form, he can completely manipulate the movement of the water, even if it defies gravity. *''Cryokinesis:'' the ability to generate and manipulate ice, snow, and freezing temperatures. Jasper can freeze matter upon contact, release freezing blasts from his hands, and expel freezing air from his mouth as powerful breaths. He is also able to combine his freezing ability and his ability to turn his body into water to transform himself into ice. In this form, he is much more durable since he can be shattered and just reform. Ability transferal (limited): the ability to give and take the supernatural abilities of others. Jasper only possesses a limited form of this ability, allowing him to give and take abilities to and from his siblings. The transferal process takes several minutes of skin-to-skin physical contact so it usually must be done willingly by both people or with extreme force. Category:Characters Category:Evolved humans